Siempre reunidos año tras año
by Black Thunder 2311
Summary: Han pasado once años desde que la Generación de los Milagros y Kagami se graduaron de la preparatoria. Ellos ya han hecho sus vidas y se han ido a jugar a EU en la NBA, pero Satsuki hace que se reúnan año con año en Japón al final de cada temporada de la NBA, pero ese año sería sumamente especial. One-shot MomoRiko, yuri.


**Aquí está otra historia por parte mía. Espero que la disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Aparecerán varios personajes OC, esos sí me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_Oakland, Calif_****_ornia._**

Era un mañana nublada pero tranquila en Oakland, California. Ryouta Kise se acababa de levantar. La temporada de la NBA acababa de finalizar con los Knicks de Nueva York coronándose campeones. Kise lanzó un largo suspiro pues estaba algo cansado. Más, sin embargo, se sentía feliz con su nueva vida.

Actualmente, Ryouta Kise jugaba con los Warriors de Golden State y era el jugador estrella del equipo. No solo eso, sus antiguos compañeros de Kaijou, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori y Hayakawa también jugaban junto a él y eran titulares indiscutibles en el equipo. Kise se sentía feliz. En un principio no fue nada fácil llegar a ser titular con los Warriors, pero mostrando un nivel de juego excelente, consiguieron desbancar a los jugadores titulares que estaban en el equipo antes de que ellos llegaran.

Sin duda alguna, lo que le permitió a Kise dar el salto a la NBA fue un par de partidos extremadamente reñidos y cardiacos contra la Academia Touou en las finales de la Copa de Invierno y el Torneo Nacional de Primavera durante su último año de preparatoria. Touou se alzó con la victoria en ambos partidos con marcadores de 147-148 y 198-204. Debido a que ambos partidos tuvieron muchos puntos anotados y ambos equipos ofrecieron un par de juegazos inolvidables, los Warriors de Golden State le echaron el ojo al equipo de Kaijou, mientras que los Knicks de Nueva York se fijaron en el equipo de Touou.

Kise sonrió pues la final de la temporada de la NBA que acababa de concluir había sido ni más ni menos que entre los Warriors de Golden State y los Knicks de Nueva York. Dicha final había sido sumamente reñida y disputada hasta el final. Kise y Aomine dieron todo de sí ganando tres partidos cada uno, de modo que se tuvo que disputar el séptimo partido que acabo con victoria para Aomine y la coronación de los Knicks de Nueva York. No obstante, Kise se sintió muy feliz pues la final había sido muy divertida tanto para él como para el moreno.

En ese momento, una joven mujer de cabello azul verdoso más o menos largo y ojos del mismo color, también se levantó y miró a Kise amorosamente. Esa mujer era su esposa y se llamaba Hisako Chikamatsu,

– Buenos días, Ryouta. – Dijo Hisako saludando a su esposo.

– Buenos días a ti. – Respondió Kise.

Ambos se dieron un besito en los labios y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a dos personitas:

– ¡Papi! ¡Mami! – Dijeron esas dos personitas.

Aparecieron en escena un niño de 7 años y una niñita de cinco años. Ellos eran los hijos de Kise. El niño se llamaba Hideki y tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azul verdoso. Mientras que la niña se llamaba Kiyomi y tenía los mismos rasgos de su hermano mayor.

– ¡Hideki! ¡Kiyomi! – Dijo Kise agachándose para abrazar a sus dos hijos.

La esposa de Kise también abrazó a sus hijos y luego le sonrió a su esposo. Kise sentía una gran dicha de tener la familia que tenía y también de poder ser un gran jugador de basquetbol. Sin mencionar que, por ser un extraordinario jugador, recibía ingresos exorbitantes lo cual le permitió comprarse una gran mansión en California, donde vivía con su familia. No obstante, a Kise no le importaban los lujos. Con el amor de su familia le bastaba y le sobraba. En ese momento, el celular de Kise vibró. El rubio cogió el móvil y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Al leerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír… El día había llegado.

**_Manhattan, Nueva York_**

Aomine siempre supo que el baloncesto había llegado a su vida para quedarse. Y la primera vez que se vio sonriendo mientras anotaba, decidió que nada más haría en la vida, cada quien persigue sus sueños o se dedica para lo que es bueno, y él era una suma de ambos: Era un jugador extraordinario y amaba el baloncesto. En su tercer año de preparatoria en la Academia Touou, conquistó los tres títulos de basquetbol más importantes a nivel preparatoria: El Intercolegial, la Copa de Invierno y el Torneo Nacional de Primavera, en estos dos últimos enfrentó a Kise en la final ofreciendo dos partidazos inolvidables y emocionantes, que le valieron para que los Knicks de Nueva York se fijaran en él y lo llevaran a jugar a sus filas.

El baloncesto había llegado a su vida para quedarse, así como las revistas de Mai Horikita y la comida chatarra. Aomine estaba muy feliz, en esos once años que habían pasado alcanzó la máxima gloria con los Knicks de Nueva York en cinco ocasiones. Las temporadas de la NBA siempre ofrecían partidos emocionantes y difíciles, pero él siempre se divertía mucho. Hoy en día, Aomine jugaba junto con Wakamatsu, Imayoshi y Susa en los Knicks de Nueva York. De igual forma, un chico estadounidense con ascendencia japonesa llamado Javier Ríos jugaba junto a él en el equipo.

Por el lado de Sakurai, este abandonó el baloncesto luego de que, durante el tercer año de preparatoria, Javier le quitó el puesto titular, aplastándolo sin piedad y de forma contundente en un uno-a-uno sin que Sakurai pudiera dar un poco de batalla pues Javier resultó ser un jugador superdotado como Kagami lo que le permitió aplastar a Sakurai con un marcador apabullante de 186-6 en solo diez minutos. Javier resultó ser un conocido de Kagami, quien creyó que se uniría a una escuela distante a la de todos ellos para derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros y al mismo Kagami. No obstante, Javier se unió a la Academia Touou donde junto con Aomine aplastaron a Kagami y al resto de la Generación Milagrosa, incluyendo al mismísimo Seijuro Akashi, pues Javier estaba al mismo nivel que los siete prodigios.

Aomine y sus compañeros de Touou eran titulares indiscutibles en el equipo, aunque tuvieron que demostrar de qué estaban hechos con entrenamientos extenuantes y mucho esfuerzo, pero al final el esfuerzo valió la pena, pues lograron hacerse con la titularidad a pesar de que el equipo contaba con muy buenos jugadores. De modo que el cuadro titular de los Knicks de Nueva York estaba lleno de japoneses.

En ese momento, Aomine estaba en el patio de su mansión leyendo una revista deportiva cuando apareció en escena una hermosa mujer joven de cabello rubio semioscuro y ojos morados que además tenía unos enormes pechos Copa G. Ella era su esposa, su nombre era Azusa Inui y la había conocido durante su último año de preparatoria, siendo ella una estudiante de primer año. En esos momentos, Azusa estaba cargando a un bebé de un año que era la viva imagen de Aomine.

– Buenos días, cielo. – Dijo Azusa dándole un beso a su esposo.

– Buenos días, Azusa. – Respondió el moreno.

De igual forma, Aomine tuvo tiempo para encontrar el amor. En ese momento dos personitas llegaron al lugar:

– ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Dijeron esas dos personitas.

Se trataba de un niño de 7 años y una niñita de cuatro. El niño se llamaba Dori y tenía el cabello azul y sus ojos morados. Mientras que la niña se llamaba Chiemi y tenía el cabello rubio semioscuro y los ojos azules. Con respecto al bebé que Azusa cargaba, su nombre era Tami y era la viva imagen de su padre. Esos dos niños y esa niñita eran los hijos de Aomine, quien al verlos se agachó para abrazarlos.

– ¡Vengan con papá, niños! – Dijo Aomine con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

Aomine se sentía muy feliz al lado de su esposa y sus tres hijos. Los lujos poco significaban para él. El amor de su familia le bastaba y le sobraba. De repente, el celular del moreno vibró y en cuanto lo revisó, pudo ver que era un mensaje de texto. Al leerlo, Aomine sonrió. El día había llegado.

**_Minneapolis, Minnesota_**

Al igual que Aomine, Kagami era consciente de que en la vida sería bueno para una sola cosa: jugar al basquetbol.

Después de concluir la preparatoria, Kagami había decidido comenzar la universidad en América. Quería seguir creciendo como jugador, pero las limitaciones en las ligas niponas y su selección eran un gran obstáculo para ello, el baloncesto comenzaba a ser popular en el país del sol naciente, y en gran medida se debía a ellos, a la Generación de los Milagros y al propio Kagami, quienes les abrieron las puertas a más jóvenes entusiastas de imitar su grandeza. Y sobre todo a él. La gran estrella de Seirin.

O quizá a las dos grandes estrellas de Seirin: Kuroko y él.

Cuando Kagami le comunicó de su decisión de estudiar en América, a Tetsuya le pareció la decisión más acertada y con ayuda de su abuela convenció a sus padres de dejarlo partir hacia Estados Unidos.

Es así que ambos arribaron a la gran casa que la familia de Kagami tenía en Los Ángeles, adaptándose a su nueva vida lejos de Japón. Ingresaron a la _Universidad de Los Ángeles California y luego de batallar en serio para lograr llegar a la NBA, finalmente lo lograron luego de muchísimo esfuerzo, entrenamiento y trabajo_. Los dos fueron fichados por los Timberwolves de Minnesota y eran titulares indiscutibles en el equipo.

Al igual que sus compañeros, hacerse de la titularidad no fue fácil pero obviamente con trabajo y esfuerzo lograron hacerse con un puesto titular en el equipo. Y ambos eran los jugadores estrella pues siempre se coordinaban a la perfección haciendo una dupla ofensiva bastante efectiva. Ambos perfeccionaron sus técnicas y todos los equipos que enfrentaban sufrían en serio para tratar de detenerlos. En la actualidad, Kagami y Kuroko radicaban en Minnesota y vivían en la misma zona residencial, claro que en mansiones separadas. De hecho, eran vecinos.

En ese mismo momento, Kagami y Kuroko estaban en el patio de la mansión de Kagami platicando amenamente acerca de basquetbol cuando de repente, dos mujeres en compañía de cinco niños aparecieron en escena. Ellas eran sus mujeres. La esposa de Kagami era una bella joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules y su nombre era Kasumi Dazai. Mientras que los hijos del pelirrojo eran dos niños y una niña. El mayor tenía 7 años y su nombre era Takuya, sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre y su cabello era rojo como el de su padre. La niña tenía 5 años y su nombre era Satoko, tenía el cabello castaño de su madre y los ojos rojos de su padre. Mientras que el más pequeño se llamaba Kaoru, tenía 2 años de edad y era la viva imagen de su padre. Kasumi se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en la boca, que fue correspondido.

– Hola, Taiga. – Dijo Kasumi.

– Que tal, Kasumi. – Respondió Kagami abrazando a su esposa.

Mientras que la esposa de Kuroko se llamaba Chika Shiraoka y era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos café claro. Ambos habían tenido dos hijos: Un niño y una niña. El niño se llamaba Seiichi, tenía 7 años y tenía el cabello azul celeste y los ojos marrones. Por su parte, la niña se llamaba Akemi, tenía 5 años y su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos eran azul celeste.

– Buenos días, Tetsuya. – Dijo Chika besando a su esposo.

– Buenos días, Chika. – Respondió Kuroko correspondiendo al beso de su mujer.

Kagami y Kuroko se habían dado tiempo para encontrar el amor y ambos eran muy felices al lado de sus respectivas esposas e hijos, quienes corrieron a sus brazos. En ese momento, Kagami y Kuroko sintieron sus celulares vibrar, al momento de revisarlos, vieron que se trataba de un mensaje de texto y cuando lo leyeron, sonrieron. El día había llegado.

**_Dallas, Texas_**

Su teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesa. Observó el aparato por escasos segundos, había sido simplemente un mensaje de texto. Pero el joven sabía de sobra que no se trataba de cualquier mensaje.

Había llegado el día.

Seijuro Akashi ya no era el joven estricto que deseaba la victoria como el aire para respirar. No, a pesar de ser una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación, el joven pelirrojo ahora era una persona dispuesta a enfrentar los fracasos con más ánimos que las victorias en sí. Aunque obviamente aún mantenía ese aire de emperador que lo había caracterizado en su etapa escolar.

En esos momentos, Akashi se encontraba descansando en su habitación de su mansión en Dallas, Texas. Akashi ahora era un jugador profesional de basquetbol y jugaba para los Mavericks de Dallas junto con sus antiguos compañeros de Rakuzan. Justo como pasó con todos sus amigos, hacerse de la titularidad no fue nada fácil y ni aun con sus "ordenes absolutas" fue sencillo. No obstante, Akashi demostró de qué estaba hecho y pronto se convirtió en un jugador titular en el equipo. Y lo mismo pasó con sus compañeros.

Akashi recordaba sus días en Rakuzan cuando de repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso a una joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Esa era su esposa y se llamaba Masumi Funabashi. Él la había conocido durante su último año en Rakuzan y su personalidad fuerte aunado a su gran dignidad, hizo que el emperador se enamorara de ella casi de inmediato.

– Buenos días, Seijuro. – Dijo Masumi acercándose para besar al pelifresa.

– Buenos días a ti. – Respondió Akashi sonriendo.

En ese momento, dos personitas entraron al cuarto, se trataba de un niño y una niña. Ellos eran los hijos de Akashi. El niño era el mayor, tenía 7 años y era pelirrojo como su padre y poseía heterocromia, pues su ojo derecho era rojo y su ojo izquierdo era azul, donde tenía el Ojo del Emperador, su nombre era Kaien, solo que, a diferencia de su padre, su heterocromía era de nacimiento y no a causa del Ojo del Emperador. La niña tenía 4 años, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos rojos, su nombre era Shiori. Nombrada así en honor a la difunta madre de Akashi.

– ¡Papá! – Dijo Kaien corriendo al encuentro de Akashi.

– Ven aquí, mi pequeño emperador. – Dijo Akashi sonriendo.

– ¡Papi! – Dijo la pequeña Shiori II abrazando a su padre.

– Mi princesita. – Respondió Akashi sonriendo.

Akashi era muy feliz al lado de su esposa y sus hijos, quienes lo amaban con todo el corazón. Su vida estaba completa pues además de ser un exitoso basquetbolista, también dirigía algunos de los negocios de su padre. El dinero no le faltaba, pero a él no le importaba. Su familia era lo más importante para él y sin duda era lo que le faltó en su niñez: Ser amado por alguien. El pelifresa sonrió y se dispuso a hacer lo que decía el mensaje.

**_Memphis, Tennessee_**

En una lujosa mansión ubicada en Tennessee, un teléfono celular sonó por algunos segundos. Atsushi rodó sus ojos como muestra de fastidio al leer el mensaje. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, año tras año, para esa fecha, Murasakibara se cuestionaba el porqué de la obstinación en querer hacer lo mismo, luego, cuando el día concluía, entendía y aceptaba el _porqué_, pero no por ello, dejaría de quejarse, así era su naturaleza después de todo.

Atsushi Murasakibara había seguido jugando baloncesto y ahora jugaba con los Grizzlies de Memphis junto con sus antiguos compañeros de Yosen. Aunque no lo admitía, el pelimorado amaba el baloncesto y decidió ir a jugar a la NBA junto con sus antiguos compañeros de Teiko, logrando encontrar acomodo en los Grizzlies de Memphis. Aunque obviamente, le pasó lo mismo que a sus compañeros pues tuvo que demostrar sus habilidades para poder ganarse un puesto titular en el equipo, y lo logró con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo.

El pelimorado estaba feliz con su vida, pues además de ser un gran basquetbolista, también había estudiado gastronomía especializándose en los postres y trabajaba medio tiempo como maestro pastelero en un hotel de lujo en Tennessee, por lo que el dinero le sobraba. Se encontraba pensando en lo que había dicho el mensaje cuando de pronto, una joven bella de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció en escena, su nombre era Ayaka Fukuzawa y era su esposa.

– Buenos días, Atsushi. – Dijo Ayaka con una dulce sonrisa.

– Buenos días, Ayaka. – Respondió el titán con la misma sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un beso y en ese momento, un niño y una niña entraron al cuarto. Eran los hijos de Atsushi. El niño era el mayor, tenía 7 años, tenía el cabello morado y los ojos azules y su nombre era Teruaki. Mientras que la niña tenía 4 años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos morados, y su nombre era Akari.

– ¡Papá! / ¡Papi! – Dijeron los dos niñitos saludando a su padre.

– Vengan con papá, niños. – Dijo el pelimorado.

Murasakibara también era padre y amaba a sus hijos y a su esposa. Al igual que todos sus amigos, sentía una gran dicha por tener una familia.

– Estoy cansado, Ayaka. ¿Hay que ir? – Preguntó Atsushi.

– Será divertido, Atsushi. No te quejes y vayamos. Creo que puedo hacer algo para convencerte. – Respondió Ayaka y en ese momento besó a su esposo en la boca.

– Que tramposa eres Ayaka. Sabes que no te puedo decir que no. – Respondió el titán.

– Así se habla. – Respondió Ayaka sonriendo.

Atsushi y su esposa sonrieron y decidieron obedecer lo que había dicho el mensaje.

**_Houston, Texas_**

En una mansión grande y lujosa ubicada en Houston, Texas, un joven peliverde con ojos del mismo color se encontraba descansando en la sala. Se trataba de Shintaro Midorima quien radicaba en Houston. Midorima también había seguido jugando baloncesto y ahora jugaba con los Rockets de Houston. Aunque también había estudiado medicina y se había especializado en cardiología y trabajaba a medio tiempo en un hospital de Houston.

Al igual que sus antiguos compañeros de Teiko, el peliverde también siguió jugando baloncesto y emigró a los Estados Unidos para jugar en la NBA, junto a sus antiguos compañeros de Shutoku, logrando ser fichado por los Rockets de Houston. De nueva cuenta y como les pasó a sus amigos, Midorima también tuvo que pelear por ganarse un puesto titular en el equipo, aunque no tuvo muchos problemas para hacerlo pues sus tiros de tres eran espectaculares y le bastaron para hacerse con la titularidad.

En esos momentos, Midorima se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando en escena apareció una bella joven de cabello y ojos marrones, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Ella era Asuka Hagiwara y era su esposa. Midorima la había conocido en su tercer año en Shutoku justo cuando ella era una estudiante de nuevo ingreso. Su Tsunderismo le impidió al peliverde reconocer que le gustaba, no obstante, lo que hizo que dejara su Tsunderismo a un lado fue un horóscopo de Oha-Asa el cual predijo que los signos zodiacales de ambos tenían una gran compatibilidad.

A raíz de eso, Midorima empezó a cortejar a Asuka, quien no tardó en sucumbir ante sus encantos y no tardaron en hacerse novios. Antes de partir a Estados Unidos, Midorima le propuso matrimonio a Asuka quien aceptó de inmediato. El peliverde se sintió muy feliz y se la llevó a Estados Unidos con él para vivir juntos.

En ese momento, Asuka se acercó a su esposo, tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó en la boca. Al separarse, Asuka lo miró con mucho amor.

– Buenos días, Shintaro. – Dijo Asuka sonriéndole a su esposo.

– Buenos días, Asuka. – Respondió Midorima con una suave sonrisa.

De pronto, una niña y un niño aparecieron en escena. Ellos eran los hijos de Midorima y Asuka. El niño era el mayor y tenía 7 años y era la viva imagen de su padre pues su cabello y sus ojos eran verdes, al igual que su cabello, su nombre era Kisuke. Mientras que la niña tenía 4 años, y era la viva imagen de su madre, pues su cabello era castaño, aunque sus ojos eran verdes, su nombre era Fuyumi.

– ¡Papi! ¡Mami! – Dijeron Kisuke y Fuyumi abrazando a sus padres.

– ¡Kisuke! ¡Fuyumi! – Dijeron Midorima y Asuka sonriendo al tiempo que abrazaban a sus pequeños.

Midorima sentía una gran dicha de tener a su esposa y a sus hijos con él. Asuka amaba con locura a su esposo y sobre todo estaba muy feliz porque le había dado una hermosa familia. Así como pasaba con todos sus amigos, a Midorima no le importaban los lujos pues con el amor de su familia le bastaba y le sobraba. En ese momento, sonó el celular de Midorima quien, al revisarlo, vio que era un mensaje de texto y no pudo evitar sonreír al leer dicho mensaje.

– Oye, Shintaro. Creo que hoy es la fecha, ¿no? – Preguntó Asuka.

– En efecto. – Respondió el peliverde.

– Hay que ir. Vamos a divertirnos. – Dijo Asuka con una dulce sonrisa.

– Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando me sonríes así, Asuka. – Dijo Midorima sonriendo.

Ambos se rieron y decidieron ir a donde decía el mensaje.

**_Dos días después… en Tokyo, Japón_**

La Generación de los Milagros y Kagami junto con sus respectivas esposas e hijos se habían reunido en Brooklyn, Nueva York para de ahí, viajar todos juntos a Japón. Aunque no vinieron solos, pues habían traído con ellos a otras tres personitas más. Aunque llegaron juntos a Japón, se hospedaron en hoteles diferentes por lo que llegarían al punto de reunión a horas distintas.

La cancha de siempre, el mismo parque, días más fríos, días más cálidos... los mismos de siempre.

– ¡Dai-chan! – Exclamó Satsuki al momento de volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Apenas y había divisado al moreno, Satsuki se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo, cada vez que se encontraban no dejaba de remarcarle cuánto lo extrañaba. Ambos habían crecido juntos, y separarse fue sin dudas una de las cosas más duras que experimentaron.

– ¡Oe, Satsuki! ¡No tan fuerte! ¡No me dejas respirar! – Se quejó el moreno, pero también la abrazó fuertemente. – ¿El idiota de Kise no ha llegado? Pero si ha viajado antes que yo.

– Ki-chan suele pasar mucho tiempo con su familia. – Respondió la pelirrosa.

Satsuki también saludó a Azusa y a Chiemi y a Dori. En ese momento, el ruido de un motor los distrajo. Un auto se había estacionado frente a ellos y de este descendieron un peliverde, una castaña y dos pequeños niños.

– Aunque no quería venir, al final lo hice, nanodayo. – Dijo el peliverde.

– ¡Midorin! ¡Asuka-chan! – Dijo la pelirrosa saludando a la pareja.

Aomine y Satsuki saludaron a la esposa de Midorima y también a sus hijos.

– Lamento el retraso, Momoi y Aomine. – Dijo Midorima.

– No hay problema. Al parecer todos están atrasados hoy, pues Dai-chan y Azusa-chan fueron los primeros en llegar. – Respondió Satsuki riéndose suavemente.

La mañana estaba fresca, pero no se sentía aún el frío que la despedida del otoño regalaba sobre Tokyo. El sol calentaba la cancha donde poco después arribaron Akashi y Murasakibara en compañía de sus respectivas esposas e hijos. Satsuki saludó a sus amigos y las esposas y los hijos de estos. Ella de verdad estaba ansiosa y es que en realidad ese encuentro era para ella también el anuncio de algo especial, hoy no podría jugar con ellos como todos los años, pero no por eso estaba desanimada, al contrario, todos los presentes observaban el brillo que en su mirada resplandecía como el sol de ese día. Tan sólo faltaban Kise, Kagami y Tetsuya, quienes minutos después hicieron su aparición en compañía de sus respectivas mujeres e hijos, aunque no venían solos pues tres personas en especial los acompañaban.

– ¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Ki-chan! ¡Kagamin! – Dijo la pelirrosa saludando a sus amigos.

– ¡Hola, Momocchi / Momoi / Momoi-san! – Dijeron sus amigos saludándola.

– Buenos días, Shige-kun, Nijimura-kun, Javier-kun. – Dijo Satsuki saludando a las tres personas que acompañaban a sus amigos.

– Buenos días. – Respondieron los nombrados.

Así es. Kise, Kagami y Kuroko habían traído consigo a Shigehiro Ogiwara, Shuuzo Nijimura y a Javier Ríos. Obviamente, los tres traían consigo a sus mujeres e hijos. Ogiwara se había casado con una mujer pelirroja de ojos violetas llamada Mai Taketomo y tenía dos hijos, un niño de 7 años llamado Masato y una niña de 4 años llamada Haruka, ambos chiquillos tenían rasgos tanto de él como de su esposa.

Javier Ríos se había casado con una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés llamada Haruka Koizumi y tenía dos hijos llamados Daniel y Kentaro d años de edad respectivamente. Y Nijimura se había casado con una mujer de cabello verde oliva y ojos azules llamada Riko Ebisawa y tenía dos hijos, un niño de 7 años llamado Kichiro y una niña de 3 años llamada Misaki, de igual forma ambos tenían rasgos tanto de Nijimura como de su esposa.

Luego de la victoria de la Generación de los Milagros y Kagami sobre Jabberwock, Shigehiro Ogiwara entró a la Academia Fukuradai, una escuela localizada en Saitama donde volvió a jugar al baloncesto. Allí su equipo y él se volvieron celebridades nacionales pues durante el Intercolegial, la Copa de Invierno y el Torneo Nacional de Primavera, derrotaron a la Generación Milagrosa y a Kagami, contando tan solo con cinco miembros, dos eran de segundo año y tres de primer año, y un entrenador, quien era un chico de segundo año llamado Haruka Maki, quien emuló a Riko Aida al ser un entrenador siendo apenas un estudiante. Y, de hecho, Haruka Maki logró algo que parecía imposible, pues convirtió a Ogiwara en un prodigio a base de mucho esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación. Y esa fue la razón por la cual Ogiwara logró vencer a todos los prodigios incluido a Javier. En la actualidad, Ogiwara vivía en Toronto, Canadá donde jugaba con los Raptors de Toronto junto a Nijimura y Reiji Mochida.

Por su parte, Nijimura siguió apoyando a su padre durante su larga enfermedad hasta que este finalmente la venció. Después de eso, Nijimura regresó a Japón para concluir la preparatoria pues se había tomado un año sabático durante la enfermedad de su padre. Una vez en Japón, Nijimura entró a la Academia Fukuradai para concluir la preparatoria, lugar donde se unió al equipo de basquetbol, donde, además, se encontró con Ogiwara. La Academia Fukuradai se hizo todavía más fuerte, pero por desgracia quedaron eliminados a manos de Seirin y Touou en los playoffs de los tres máximos torneos.

Una vez que todos los invitados se saludaron, se formaron los equipos. El balón ya estaba en sus manos, y los equipos ya estaban integrados: Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara y Ogiwara por un lado y por el otro estaban Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Javier y Nijimura. Satsuki lanzó el balón y el tiempo retrocedió más de diez años, cuando todos estaban en secundaria y jugaban juntos para el mejor equipo de todos. Donde se conocieron, formando una amistad que creó obstáculos, pero que también superaron con creces, convirtiéndolos en el proceso en hombres dignos, felices, quienes abandonaban por tan sólo un día las responsabilidades con las que contaban ahora y sonreían, jugando al deporte que los unió y que seguramente los mantendría unidos por siempre. Porque ellos no fueron uno más dentro de las canchas, cada uno de ellos marcó para siempre la forma de jugar al baloncesto... porque hoy, más de diez años después aún se recuerda a aquella generación de prodigios.

Aunque, de hecho, el tiempo también se rebobinó varios años atrás, cuando ya en su último año de preparatoria, los siete prodigios le dieron la bienvenida a Javier, a Ogiwara y a Nijimura a quienes llamaron: "Los prodigios que no se volvieron milagros" pues al igual que Kagami, no jugaron junto a la Generación de los Milagros, pero demostraron estar a su mismo nivel. De modo, que ahora el tiempo recordaba a una generación de 10 prodigios que, durante sus tiempos libres, se reunían en canchas en parques para jugar alegremente partidos amistosos.

La tarde caía, luego de que un sinfín de juegos se había llevado a cabo. Durante cada partido se formaron equipos diferentes y todos perdieron en algún momento, incluido el gran Seijuro Akashi. Inclusive, los hijos de los basquetbolistas también jugaron varios partidos sorprendiendo a sus padres, pues estos heredaron su gran calidad y podían ejecutar sus jugadas a la perfección. Sin duda, una segunda generación de prodigios estaba naciendo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Momoi-san? No has querido jugar hoy. – Dijo Kuroko un poco preocupado.

– Estoy perfectamente bien. – Dijo Satsuki mientras en sus ojos se formaban unas lágrimas.

Todos la observaron con preocupación, pero Aomine, quien más la conocía, sabía que esas lágrimas no eran por tristeza, sino, todo lo contrario.

– En realidad, quería aprovechar nuestro encuentro para anunciarles algo. – Dijo Satsuki llorando suavemente.

– Ya habla, Satsuki. – Dijo Aomine sonriendo.

– Sí, Momocchi. ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Kise preocupado.

– Bueno, es que yo... estoy embarazada. – Confesó Satsuki al tiempo que sus ojos rosas centellaron de felicidad.

Satsuki había aceptado que Kuroko nunca la vería de la manera que ella soñaba, pues el peliceleste estaba enamorado de alguien más. Nunca sintió rencor u odio hacia Chika Shiraoka, era realmente feliz de ver el amor que la castaña guardaba para con su "Tetsu-kun". A final de cuentas, entendió que lo suyo era simplemente un embelesamiento por la manera en que Kuroko la trataba, de forma dulce y sincera. Pero había alguien más quien la trataba así y aguardaba que la pelirrosa le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto la amaba y tener el honor de tomar su mano para hacerla sonreír. Y esa persona era ni más ni menos que Riko, la ex–entrenadora de Seirin.

Hoy día, Riko y Satsuki estaban casadas y tenían tres hijos. Satsuki amaba con locura a su esposa y viceversa, ya que Riko también la amaba mucho, y la pelirrosa agradecía enormemente que la morena tuviera el valor para declarársele esa tarde de primavera, cuando estaban teniendo una cita, justo una semana después de la graduación de Riko. Pero, sobre todo, Satsuki y Riko estaban muy agradecidas con Aomine porque él fue quien descubrió que ambas se gustaban, por lo que las animó a que se confesaran sus sentimientos y estuvieran juntas.

Luego de un beso accidental, ambas habían empezado a tener sus dudas y más después de que Kuroko empezara a salir con Chika Shiraoka. Aomine lo intuyó de inmediato, por lo que le ayudó a Riko con un cambio de imagen y de igual forma, la animó tanto a ella como a Satsuki para que se confesaran sus sentimientos. Al final, el plan del moreno dio resultado y la pelirrosa y la pelicafé se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban, lo que hizo que Riko se le confesara a Satsuki, quien aceptó salir con ella de inmediato.

Aunque no todo fue color de rosa en su relación, pues las dudas, inseguridades y celos de ambas, aunado a la aparición de cinco hombres, de los cuales, dos posaron sus ojos en Riko y los otros tres en Satsuki, pusieron en grave peligro su relación. Teppei Kiyoshi y Junpei Hyuuga fueron quienes se fijaron en Riko, mientras que Tatsuya Himuro, Kotaro Hayama y Ryo Sakurai fueron quienes posaron sus ojos en Satsuki. No obstante, Riko rechazó tajantemente a Kiyoshi y a Hyuuga, siendo cruel e hiriente con ellos, todo con tal de demostrarle a Satsuki cuanto la amaba y que ella era la única en su vida. Sin embargo, Satsuki no pudo hacer lo mismo con Himuro, Hayama y Sakurai, alegando que "no sabía cómo rechazarlos sin herirlos demasiado".

Himuro cortejó a Satsuki durante su segundo año de preparatoria, Hayama lo hizo en su tercer año de preparatoria. Y Sakurai fue tan cínico para hacerlo frente a Riko cuando las dos ya estaban en la universidad. No obstante, ahí intervino el factor Aomine, quien además de apoyarlas y animarlas a estar juntas, también se encargó de que nada ni nadie las separara y en efecto lo logró, pues a base de golpizas y amenazas de muerte, alejó a Himuro, a Hayama y a Sakurai, y, de hecho, a este último estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpes debido a su fuerza, peso y estatura.

Luego de eso, Himuro, Hayama y Sakurai no volvieron a acercarse nunca más a Satsuki, pues no valía la pena que un monstruo les arrebatara la vida por una mujer. Y tanto Satsuki como Riko estaban enormemente agradecidas con Aomine por haberlas apoyado durante su relación todo el tiempo y también por haberlas ayudado a quitar del camino a esos tres obstáculos.

Aunque obviamente, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Himuro, Hayama y Sakurai no fueron los únicos obstáculos que tuvieron que superar. Pues muchos hombres e inclusive mujeres posaron sus ojos tanto en Satsuki como en Riko, quienes, sin embargo, lograron vencer todos los obstáculos y hacer que su amor triunfara gracias a que Aomine les había puesto el ejemplo.

Luego de dos años de noviazgo, Riko le propuso matrimonio a Satsuki quien con los ojos centellantes de felicidad aceptó de inmediato. Y luego, las dos tuvieron tres hijos gracias a un avance médico y científico que le permitía a dos mujeres tener hijos propios sin necesidad de un hombre, inseminación artificial o adopción, en base a crear óvulos y/o espermatozoides a base de las células de una de las madres para luego implantarlos en el aparato reproductor de la otra madre. A base de ese método, Satsuki tuvo a sus tres hijos a base de espermatozoides creados con las células de Riko, quien vendría siendo "el padre" de los hijos de ambas.

Y es que un amor tan grande, intenso e inmenso tenía que triunfar e imponerse ante todas las adversidades y obstáculos. Las felicitaciones llegaron casi de inmediato y al por mayor, provocando que las lágrimas de Satsuki aumentaran. Aomine se sentía feliz y aquello despertó su deseo de tener otro hijo junto a su guapa mujer. La noche cayó entre felicitaciones y llantos, y todos decidieron ir a la casa que Satsuki compartía con su esposa para así celebrar y poder felicitar a la castaña también. En cuanto entraron a la casa de Satsuki y Riko:

– ¡Tío Daiki! – Dijeron tres pequeñas vocecitas.

En ese momento, un niño de 7 años y dos niñitas de 5 años corrieron a abrazar a Aomine en cuanto lo vieron. El niño se llamaba Shunpei y era el hijo mayor de Riko y Satsuki. Shunpei era un niño de cabello rosa y ojos marrones. Mientras que las dos niñitas eran gemelas y sus nombres eran Rina y Nozomi. Aunque eran gemelas, ambas eran fáciles de identificar, pues Rina tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos marrones, mientras que Nozomi tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos rosas sin mencionar que ambas tenían peinados diferentes pues a petición de Riko, Hyuuga les había cortado el cabello a ambas de diferentes maneras para que pudieran reconocerlas fácilmente. Aunque fue doloroso, Hyuuga tuvo que reconocer que había perdido a Riko y al final, él quedó en buenos términos con la pelirrosa y la castaña, siendo un buen amigo de ambas. Los hijos de Satsuki y Riko querían mucho a Aomine y viceversa y Aomine los consideraba sus sobrinos pues Satsuki era como su hermana.

Y obviamente, tanto Satsuki como Riko cambiaron mucho con el paso de los años. El cabello de Satsuki se había hecho más largo, llegándole a las rodillas, su rostro aún se seguía conservando joven y bello, su piel seguía siendo blanca y suave como de costumbre y de igual forma sus pechos habían crecido y combinado con su estatura y el resto del cuerpo, la hacían ver como una diosa.

Mientras que Riko también había cambiado mucho. Su cabello castaño había crecido mucho llegándole a la cintura, su rostro seguía conservándose bello y joven, su piel seguía siendo blanca y suave y sus pechos también crecieron mucho siendo ahora Copa E. Riko ya no se parecía en nada a la adolescente que una vez fue y estaba completamente irreconocible. Hasta parecía una modelo. No había duda que la vida se había apiadado de Riko y la había dotado con un aspecto nuevo, provocativo y seductor.

– ¡Mis queridos sobrinos! ¡Vengan con el tío Daiki! – Dijo Aomine con los ojos rebosantes de felicidad.

– Buenas noches, Daiki. – Dijo Riko apareciendo en escena y saludando cortésmente al moreno peliazul.

– Buenas noches, Riko. – Respondió Aomine.

Riko saludó a los invitados cortésmente y Shunpei, Rina y Nozomi hicieron lo mismo. Satsuki observó a sus amigos mientras platicaban amenamente, reían y sonreían junto con sus respectivas esposas e hijos, ahora eran hombres, adultos dueños de sus vidas, las distancias impedían que las reuniones se hicieran más frecuentes, pero, en definitiva, así estaba bien. Era una bendición hacer que se reunieran una vez al año, en la cancha de básquetbol sin ninguna preocupación más que la de anotar la mejor canasta... Realmente era una bendición para ella tenerlos en su vida.

En ese entonces, Satsuki tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, de modo que, en cinco meses más, la Generación de los Milagros tendría un miembro más.

Dicen que todo plazo se cumple y los cinco meses que faltaban para la llegada del nuevo hijo o hija de Satsuki y Riko pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando el plazo se cumplió, Satsuki empezó a sentir fuertes dolores punzantes y contracciones sumamente dolorosas pues ya había entrado en labor de parto. En ese momento, ella estaba en su casa con su esposa y sus hijos. Riko, alarmada, inmediatamente la llevó al hospital donde derivaron a la pelirrosa a la sala de partos.

Por desgracia, los diez basquetbolistas no podrían presenciar la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la Generación Milagrosa pues ya habían regresado a Estados Unidos para jugar la nueva temporada de la NBA.

Así como había pasado cuando Shunpei, Rina y Nozomi nacieron, de nueva cuenta, el parto de Satsuki sería de forma natural. Satsuki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para que su hijo o hija naciera. Las contracciones y los dolores eran insoportables y sus gritos se oían hasta la sala de espera. Riko entró con ella para darle ánimos, y la tomó de la mano para que tuviera fuerzas. Durante el parto, Satsuki apretó la mano de Riko con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de rompérsela, pero a la castaña no le importaba con tal de que su esposa y su hijo estuvieran bien.

Finalmente, el esfuerzo dio sus frutos y se escucharon, no uno, sino los llantos de dos bebés. Sorprendentemente, Satsuki y Riko habían vuelto a tener gemelas. Mientras Satsuki recuperaba el aliento y le retiraban la placenta, el jefe cirujano a cargo del parto, examinó y limpió a las dos bebés. Minutos después, Satsuki fue llevada a una habitación para que se recuperara y el jefe cirujano le entregó las bebés a Riko, quien quedó maravillada con sus dos nuevas hijas.

Las nuevas hijas de Satsuki y Riko eran dos bebitas hermosas. Una tenía los ojitos rosas y su cabello del mismo color. Y la segunda tenía los ojitos marrones y su cabello del mismo color. Aquellas dos bebitas eran el vivo reflejo de sus madres.

– Satsuki, que hijas tan hermosas tenemos. – Dijo Riko llorando mientras cargaba a la bebé de cabello y ojos rosas.

– Son tan bellas y abrazables, Riko. – Dijo Satsuki con los ojos destellantes de felicidad mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a la bebé de cabello y ojos marrones.

Satsuki y Riko contemplaron con amor a sus nuevas hijas, que eran el fruto de un amor intenso. Luego de unos minutos, Satsuki les dio pecho a ambas niñitas, quienes se durmieron después de comer. Luego de dudar un poco, Satsuki decidió ponerle el nombre de "Erina" a la bebita de cabello rosa. Mientras que Riko le puso el nombre de "Rika" a la bebita de cabello castaño.

Al día siguiente, Satsuki fue dada de alta, y junto con Riko y sus nuevas hijas se dirigieron a su hogar donde les presentaron a Shunpei, Rina y Nozomi a sus nuevas hermanitas. Al siguiente año, la reunión de los diez prodigios volvió a llevarse a cabo y al final del día, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami, Ogiwara, Nijimura y Javier en compañía de sus respectivas mujeres e hijos, visitaron la casa de Satsuki y Riko para felicitarlas y conocer a las nuevas integrantes de esa generación de prodigios.

Satsuki sonrió mientras veía a sus amigos riendo y platicando mientras cargaban y abrazaban a Erina y a Rika. No había duda de que ella se sentía muy afortunada de haberlos conocido y de que estuvieran en su vida. La distancia no era obstáculo para poder reunirse y pasar momentos muy divertidos y alegres. Realmente era una bendición para la pelirrosa tener a sus amigos en su vida.

Y ahora la Generación de los Milagros más Kagami, Javier, Ogiwara y Nijimura, tenía dos nuevas integrantes.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Sin más, me despido._

_Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
